


A Little Space Booze'll Do Ya

by fenellaevangela



Category: Other Space (TV), Rebecca Drysdale is a Time Traveling Lesbian
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: The Leak tries to sabotage the UMP Cruiser. Rebecca Drysdale is on the case.





	A Little Space Booze'll Do Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the A Ficathon Goes Into A Bar challenge, for the prompt "Rebecca Drysdale goes into a bar and meets . . .Ted Zachariasen!"

Previously on “Rebecca Drysdale is a Time Traveling Lesbian” . . . 

Rebecca strode down the unfamilar corridor with the kind of confidence that can only be faked by someone who knew they weren't supposed to be somewhere and desperately didn't want anyone to notice. She was usually able to improv her way through whatever situation Carl got her into, but she couldn't help tugging self-consciously at the huge lapels of her bulky blazer to try to straighten them as three people passed her going the other direction. Like everyone else she had seen since Carl had brought her here, they were wearing some sort of uniform in army green. The outfits didn't quite look like anything she'd seen in her time – or, for that matter, anything like the get up she was wearing. As their footsteps faded away behind her she surreptitiously whispered into the communicator strapped to her wrist.

“Are you sure I'm not going to stick out in this thing, Carl?”

“Your outfit is completely appropriate for a civilian from 2105,” Carl replied, not bothering to lower his voice at all. Rolling her eyes, Rebecca hastened to lower the volume on her communicator. “We don't want to risk unnecessary interactions with members of UMP if they mistake you for one of their own.”

“If you say so,” Rebecca said, still whispering. “But are civilians actually supposed to be in this place? What if I get kicked out before I can find The Leak's bomb?”

“It's not a bomb,” said Carl, not for the first time that day.

Rebecca found the junction she's been looking for and turned right. “Yeah, yeah. The engine doohickey.”

“Engine Polarity Neutralizer,” Carl told her. “The device isn't intended to destroy the engine; it will only _stall_ the engine, delaying the Cruiser long enough that it will miss - ”

“One hour til departure,” a voice declared. Rebecca looked around just in case, but it seemed to be coming from some sort of PA system. “All unauthorized personnel please exit.”

“Huh,” Rebecca whispered. “Do you think she means unauthorized personnel like, oh, civilians?”

“Keep your guard up and you'll be fine,” Carl said.

Rebecca rolled her eyes again but didn't bother with a retort. She had almost reached her destination and, soon enough, she found the circuitry panel where Carl had told her The Leak's device was hooked into the ship's system. The mix of wires and metal inside was incomprehensible to Rebecca, but there was one thing that looked out of place . . . 

“I take it it's the thingy stuck together with bubblegum?” she asked, waiting for Carl's answer before removing it. You could never assume what was actually out of place when you went to a different time – Rebecca had learned that the hard way.

“Indeed,” Carl confirmed. “You'll have to remove it carefully.”

It didn't take too long to follow Carl's directions and he had just finished guiding Rebecca through dismantling the device when a hissing noise caught her attention.

Hushing Carl, Rebecca swore under her breath when she realized that she could now hear voices not far down the next corridor – the hissing noise and been a door and who knows who was about to turn the corner and find her meddling with the ship's circuitry. Great. It wasn't the tightest spot she'd ever been in on a mission but these things could get worse fast, so she finished securing the panel and found the nearest door. It only took a moment of fiddling with the buttons next to it before the door slid open and she slipped inside.

“Okay, Carl – shit.”

The room wasn't empty. Sitting alone at long table a blond man in that same green uniform had looked up as she entered the room. In one hand he held a glass bottle a little larger than the standard beer bottle, with a label that seemed to be changing as Rebecca watched. In the other he held a square of green glass.

“Hello,” he said. “I'm Ted. Who are you?”

Rebecca stepped forward and offered him her hand. “Uh, Becky.”

Ted took a swig of whatever drink was in the weird looking bottle in lieu of shaking her hand. “Were you here to say goodbye to someone on the crew, too? I can't believe the Cruiser is going to be gone a _year_. My Turkey is the navigator, you see.”

“Sure, yeah, I was saying goodbye,” Rebecca agreed.

“That's too bad. Saying goodbye sucks,” Ted said. He held out the bottle. “Want some?”

“Oh,” said Rebecca, gesturing at the door behind her. “I should get going before the ship leaves.”

“It's okay – sit down.” Ted leaned forward a little, as if to whisper a secret in Rebecca's ear even through she was still more than a foot away. “They won't leave until I signal the all-clear. I'm from the space dock crew, you see.”

“Oh . . .” 

Rebecca had tried ancient booze before, but she'd never had _space_ booze. Maybe five minutes wouldn't hurt . . . Carl had said they already stopped The Leak, hadn't he?

She took the bottle.


End file.
